User talk:Darkman 4
Hi, welcome to the IGI Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drtomjenkins (talk) 22:45, 19 March 2009 Hello again Hi man, and sorry for being such a PITA before. Yea, back then I was egoistic and nutty about little things that didn't really matter. Just wanted to tell you that the wiki is updated: I've done a new theme and logo, the homepage looks better and has some nice pics, the Characters all have navboxes, and some weapon articles (see M16A2 and AK-47) are pretty much done, though there's so much left to fill in. Sorry for driving you away earlier, and I'll behave myself from now on!!! Ekk Sr. came and went, creating the Project IGI Missions in the process. I invite you to contribute, as and when you like, if you feel like; after all, you're the only other active contributor here. See ya and good luck -- Tom Jenkins (Reply) 21:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) In-game weapon pics Hey, I've had some IGI 1 weapon pictures that have been on my hard drive since March, after our fallout. I'll get them uploaded soon. Darkman 4 21:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hi! Great to know that you're back. And I just realised how good your "game guide" style comments would be, (sorry for being such a thick skulled elephant), since the only audience we get would be players, not encyclopedia readers, unlike Wikipedia. So go along and write all you like, about anything! Just note the format a bit, eg. weapon pages use bulleted lists, I figured they look a bit neater. See you and thanks for helping out. Tell me if I've missed out any of your major contributions at the Hall of Fame. -- Tom Jenkins (Reply) 21:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Incredible amount of work! So happy to see someone else participate in this wiki after so long. Sorry for missing to upload the Level templates that can now be found on Template:WeaponInfo. You could use those for any subsequent infobox details regarding the levels (levels) in which a weapon is used. Have fun and thank you again! -- Tom Jenkins (Reply) 00:51, September 16, 2009 (UTC) facebook Hi Darkman! Tom here, old friend and I'd love to keep in touch. Just got a facebook acount so If you send a link to yours I can add you up. Regards -- Tom Jenkins (Reply) 11:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) facebook Hi Darkman! Tom here, old friend and I'd love to keep in touch. Just got a facebook acount so If you send a link to yours I can add you up. Regards -- Tom Jenkins (Reply) 11:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) New homepage and navigation Since you've been active on this wiki, I thought I'd take a moment to introduce some of the cool new changes here at the IGI Wiki. I've updated the homepage and menu/navigation to look more modern, and a lot more fun. Check out the homepage here: http://igi.wikia.com/wiki/IGI_Databank Thanks for all your help and support. You made the IGI Wiki a better place! Wonderfl (Reply) 12:35, June 19, 2015 (UTC)